A known shield conductor used in vehicles such as electric cars and hybrid cars is disclosed in Patent Document 1.
This shield conductor is constituted by a plurality of conducting media housed in a pipe, and is used as a power circuit routed between devices such as an inverter and a motor of the vehicle.